Iago's Experience
by BritishCharles
Summary: I will be creating a small story all based on what happens in my weekly D&D adventures, this is the prologue and chapter 1 and i will try and release new chapters every Sunday.
1. Prologue

in the small tiefling village of laetetur in ténebris (or just ténebris (ten:bris)) in the uncharted and unknown forest of valhurst. I was nothing special, i seemed to get along with most if not all of the village but that was how the overall spirit of the place was. But when I was around 22 people started to go missing once every no-moon of every year (the event was called nչ) and started to make the people scared and with no one to blame or suspect, they start looking at each other.

I was already annoyed with the way the villages handling the problem, my friend natore went missing on the 5th nչ. in a almost hidden rage I went around asking whoever I could about natores actions the night before. But after getting rough idea, I went to natores mother to try and comfort her and see how she was coping. But something changed about how me that night not that I knew it then although i see it now. seeing his mother sitting alone by a fire, not crying, not grieving, just sitting in front of the fire staring into its flames. I turned and walked out without saying a word. I woke up near midnight with a whisper in my ear, i was confused as the voice sounded like natore, thinking about this the words started to join in my head "everyone reacts to fear differently" having enough i ran into the outskirts of the forest. running and running until the village lights faded, i rested my arm against a tree and burrowed my head into it while my breath was catching up to me. with a roar I punched the tree with my little power. I turn quickly as a small creature seemed to be scrambling through the trees above, i then feel a pain in my neck and turn again to see almost a shadow behind me. i swing my hand around and grab the silhouette by the throat, in my rage i threw it into the tree and started hitting it repeatedly as it started to take light, it just seemed like a normal human but really pale, a vampire I thought, as my face started to widen in disbelief looking at my bite. I punched him harder and harder as my eyes dampened and the evil in front of me smirked and fell into the ground as shadows slipped past my feet. walking back my vision was flickering and my hands also. i started to speed up going faster and faster until I could barley stop, it was strangle because i knew what the power would do to me but I couldn't stop myself from smirking a little.

thinking of what to do now I reached the village, I crept into the village and packet my belongings and some food. I was interrupted by my girlfriend who tried to persuade me to stay and was telling me how I had gone missing for days, I was shocked, when i told her what happened, but I left out what happened in the woods, I said good bye and left but I told her I will stop nչ. Upon leaving I stayed at a inn in a large human city getting whatever jobs I could but it was hard as humans don't take kindly to tiefling employees so I also had to get into bets and fights to survive. but every night I wouldn't want or even think about sleeping I was jumping into the forest testing my skills and finding new abilities. I looked into any kind of anti-vampiric this group, I asked the local bartender of the horny rabbit. as the bartender shrugged his shoulders and expressed his lack of knowledge I watch a cloaked man walking over very hasty into my line of sight,then towards me and dragged me outside I know I could of stopped him but I was curious, he then pulled my horns back to see my eyes and says "I know your secret. Get out of my territory, OK?" shocked, I acted the opposite, I put my arm around him cheerfully saying "cant we work together you and I? come to my room upstairs and have a proper drink" he comes to the offer but I could see that he wanted me dead, vampires hate having competition and as far as he knew that's why I was here. walking inside, I close the door just as he turns and I kill him with my practised power.

with the rush going through me I felt alive, wanting a trophy I punched his face in and grabbed his fangs and stabbed them into the front of my chest strap. I practised and tested my skills getting a bit stronger every day still wanting to understand why this happened to my, my destiny and whether people will accept me, but it has been 7 years since I have been home and I will return when I have 100 fangs on my strap. Everyone reacts to fear differently.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking into my trusted pub after a long days work of surviving, just. I sat down ordered my drink and watched as a stupid midget elf tries to get into the room behind the bar. Slivers (the house chef) and the owner argue with him and overall calmed him down and sat him down. Not a moment later another idiot try to get in, only out of curiosity as he wasn't even looking at the door before. Idiot. I watched as this one seemed a little bit too eager, a drow this one. But his tactics were much different as this one tried simply barging in and as the rest of the pub laughed and smirked as the poor kid got grabbed by slithers and punished a few times by the owner nothing harmful but what really amazed most of us was how he slipped out of slither's hands in a instant with none of us seeing how he did it. But that didn't help when he was picked up and thrown out head first. The whole bar clapped and laughed apart from me, like the idiots, i was curious.

I walked out to question him; as i left, the classic wizard in the corner stared at me with my head under my hood i continued outside. Looking down on the idiot i realized there was a deal we could make as my pockets were getting dry. I turned him over with my foot and looked into his eyes "i can tell you where the backdoor is for 5 gold" yeah, thinking to myself that 5 gold would pay my rent for a while i heard a muffle of a voice "5 silver" he had the most annoying smile on his face, it got to me. I turned to walk away and then i saw his argent smile in my head again so i stomped on his back and as he screamed i slowly twisted my ankle into his spine i don't know why, maybe to get that smirk off his face. I walk back in as i brushed past a large paladin which i'm sure was going to help the rodent outside. I decided to forget the whole bother and go upstairs and lay down. But as i waved at the barman and proceeded upstairs as i was surprised by a shadowy figure took me aside, no face was seen but a deep voice was heard

"This is my town, that is here Before you leave, a matter will clear The walls are high, the sun is low You know a villain by his foe A man whose art does use his knee Find the villain that he be Here the hunter of the young Prize the secret from his tongue And when he stumbles in the cage Then more coin hath be your wage." And as the figure slipped a coin into my pocket, i turned to see no one. I just wanted to lie down. Getting to my room i looked out my window that showed me the alleyway and dropped my glass in my lack of effort to simply keep grasp. If i tilted my head enough I could just see the situation in the streets with the cocky drow getting thrown out the local church and the paladin down the road near face palming, when out of no where a grappling hook whizzes by me into my window, but with my shock aside i caught the hook with my vampiric reflexes and then throw it to the dark alleyway ground with the words "I. Hate. Thief"

I did wonder if he meant for me to be there as he didn't seem to care that i was there. He then proved my theory by complaining for me not letting him in as he needed to talk "Fine!" i shout, surprising him i jump from my window down to him and as i look at him over my shoulder i recognized him, he was the first idiot. He asks me if i know of some group of people called...i forget but i knew i have never heard of them, well maybe some people around town nattering the name but i knew i had no information on them. I told the idiot that i have heard the name said a couple times, probably by drunks but i knew nothing of it he then simply ran off, idiot. But as i thought i wondered if he was the figure from before, if he was the other vampire muttering to me before and maybe he was giving me clues but i think he probably wasn't.

Walking back into the pub through the front door more people had arrived as i was gone as well, must of been the end of work for most. No one seemed to notice apart from the wizard in the corner of whom had a drunken woman with him, no doubt he was trying to flirt but wizards aren't the best at that. He asked me multiple times who, what, where, why and when and i replied with "how can magic tricks be called a profession" and as i walked away he asked me to show him my magic tricks if his were so bad, knowing that i could show any real power in a bar like this i decided to make a show for him. I walked over to the women he was sitting next to and i stretched out my hand to her and almost bowing. She held my hand and walked off with me as i looked back at the wizard with a glare of my eyes and he...he made a illusion of a hat appear in front of him, i guess this was meant to be impressive by the look on his face but i didn't care.

As i walked around a corner to go upstairs i saw the thief at the bottom looking at me but not expecting me. Telling the girl to go, she was just a point to prove she disagreed and said she would be back i sighed and strafed up to him just as the stupid drow walks down the stairs i grabbed the thief by the throat and told the drow to go and that non of this was his business, oh, he ran. But the thief couldn't go anywhere i whispered in his ear that this in my territory, that i was here first and if he wants to fight me for it i am more than in the mood to kill someone so he should just say the word, oh and i don't want your stupid money. I throw him aside attracting some of the bars attention and i continued upstairs as she began to follow me again.


End file.
